<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angelic Angel by cherryheartangel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299009">Angelic Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryheartangel/pseuds/cherryheartangel'>cherryheartangel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:08:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryheartangel/pseuds/cherryheartangel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Hanayo go on a Christmas Eve date!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hoshizora Rin/Koizumi Hanayo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Angelic Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for a secret santa!! merry christmas sponk!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Hanayo fidgeted her hands back and forth, back and forth. It was Christmas Eve Night, and she was waiting for her girlfriend Rin. They had promised to go on a date tonight. She looked down at her phone, checking the time. </span><em><span>I wonder where Rin is…</span></em><span> she thought to herself. Then, before she had time to react, she heard, from far away, getting closer…”Kayo-chiiiin!” and suddenly, Rin had jumped into her arms. </span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Hanayo stumbled, but quickly righted herself. Being a school idol had made her strong enough to catch her girlfriend, even with all of Rin’s muscle. She looked up, face to face with Rin. “U-um, hello Rin-chan…” Hanayo blushed. Rin was awfully close. Despite knowing Rin for a long time and being the object of her ‘platonic’ affection, it felt very different now that they were dating. Not to mention they hadn’t been dating for very long. They hadn’t kissed yet or anything, so having Rin this close…Hanayo blushed again just thinking about it, drawing away from Rin.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Have you been waiting long, Kayo-chin?” Rin asked, reluctantly releasing her grip on Hanayo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh! No, not at all Rin-chan!” She really hadn’t been waiting too long, but it had felt like years with how nervous she was. This would be her and Rin’s first date. Hanayo was excited. She loved Rin oh so much, and had for the longest time, and she hoped beyond anything it’d go well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin smiled cheerfully, grabbing one of Hanayo’s mitten-covered hands and squeezing it tight. “Let’s go, Kayo-chin!” she exclaimed happily, running off, dragging Hanayo behind her as they usually did, but not without Hanayo squeezing her hand back, and taking off as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their first stop was a small family-run cafe. “Yuuki Cocoa”, it read. Rin ducked inside, Hanayo close behind, the two of them still holding hands. This place was a bit out of the way, enough to not be too busy, even on a day like this. Inside, it was nice and warm, the smell of sweets permeating the air. Getting in line, Rin took off her gloves, jumping up and down to warm herself up even more, as well as in excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, this smells so yummy, doesn’t it Kayochin??” She asked delightedly. Hanayo smiled at her gently, nodding, feeling warm inside, both from the heat of the shop, and Rin’s smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a short wait, Rin and Hanayo received their food: two pieces of gingerbread cake and two mugs of hot cocoa. They sat down at a booth, Rin instantly grabbing Hanayo’s hand over the table, grinning happily. Rin took a bite of her gingerbread, making a happy sound. “Mmm...this is sooo good! Here Kayo-chin, have a bite! Say ‘Aah~’”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanayo blushed. “A-aa..” she said nervously, opening her mouth. She ate the gingerbread off of Rin’s fork, widening her eyes at the taste, “Mmm~!” she exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right?” Rin grinned. “Delicious!” Hanayo nodded, digging into her own piece, as well as sipping her hot cocoa with the hand that wasn’t holding Rins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>After finishing their food, Rin and Hanayo stepped outside, just to walk along the street and look at all the decorations. </span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Look look Kayo-chin!! This ornament looks like a cat nya~!” Rin exclaimed, running over to the shop with Hanayo. Indeed, the light up ornament had a design of an orange cat with a joyful expression.</span><span></span><br/>
 <span>“Ah, it kind of looks like you Rin-chan!” Hanayo gasped. </span><em><span>How cute… </span></em><span>Hanayo smiled to herself.</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Rin’s mouth opened in an ‘O’ as she looked at the ornament. “It does!” </span></p><p>
  <span>Hanayo hummed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This would look so cute on my tree….a reminder of Rin-chan. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hanayo blushed, smiling at Rin. She was so soft for that girl...being around Rin filled Hanayo with energy and made her brave. Rin was one of the people who helped Hanayo become an idol, and she had changed her world... Performing with Rin and everyone else had opened her eyes to new possibilities, and she had new experiences with them every day.. She was so happy to be an idol, and part of </span>
  <span>μ’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanayo was pulled back from her thoughts when Rin called out. “Come on nyan~ I wanna check something out!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“J-just a moment Rin-chan!!” Hanayo blushed. She turned the other way, quietly slipping away into the shop as Rin got distracted by something else. She took the ornament from the shelf, treating it gently. She brought it over to the counter, and after paying for it, she met back up with Rin, smiling to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a bit more of looking at decorations, Rin and Hanayo decided to go into a store to look around for some last minute Christmas gifts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah~!” Rin exclaimed. “Look at everything!!” She twirled around, smiling. She was like a child on Christmas day, full of excitement and energy. It was Christmas Eve after all, and Hanayo could share in her excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kayo-chin, Kayo-chin!” Rin called out. “Isn’t this Christmas kitty plush sooo cute??” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ran over with it in her arms. “See, see!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanayo gasped. “It is cute Rin-chan!!” The cat was round, with a red body and green stripes, and a cute Christmas-themed bow tied around its body. It was pretty big, taking up Rin’s arms. Hanayo took the cat from Rin, squeezing it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get it for you Rin-chan!” Hanayo said, smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin gasped loudly, almost comically. “Really Kayo-chin?? Thank you!!” She jumped up and down with excitement. “I loove you Kayo-chin!!” She exclaimed, hugging Hanayo tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanayo blushed. “R-rin-chan…” she stammered, but accepted the hug nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanayo decided to look around a little more. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I can find something for both me and Rin-chan…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>After a bit of looking, she happened upon a beautiful pair of dresses. They were fluffy, with big capes over the shoulders, and lots of pom poms. One was a soft orange, and the other was a pastel green. Hanayo grabbed the dresses, the orange one in Rin’s size, and the green one in her’s. She snuck up on Rin, suddenly feeling mischievous. “Rin-chan!” she called out when she got behind her, putting her hands on her shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nyaa!? Kayo-chin!!” Rin gasped, turning around. “What is it?” she looked at her questioningly. Hanayo just smiled cutely, holding up the dresses. </span>
</p><p><span>Rin opened her mouth in an ‘O’. “Is...is it really ok?” she asked Hanayo. She was still unsure about herself, unsure that she was allowed to wear dresses, unsure that she could look pretty like the others.</span> <span>μ’s, especially Hanayo, had helped her with her confidence, but still.</span></p><p>
  <span>However, all of that went out the window when Hanayo nodded, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll look beautiful, Rin-chan!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-okay! If you say so Kayo-chin!” Rin blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They each went to their separate changing rooms. While changing, Rin started thinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kayo-chin...she’s been there for me through everything, Whenever things were hard, she was there, like an angel coming to my aid. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thinking back to one of their- to one of μ’s’- songs, ‘Angelic Angel’, Rin felt nostalgic. Those lyrics...she really resonated with them. “</span>
  <span>We were born just to meet and become a pair,” that was her and Hanayo. Rin was the one who wanted ‘more’, not ‘maybe’. She wanted more of Hanayo, to be with and love her more and more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin finished changing and stepped out of the changing room. Hanayo seemed to still be in there, and Rin fidgeted waiting. She glanced in the mirror. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She...she actually looked pretty...Oh my god...Maybe I </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>can</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> become the beautiful girl I want to be.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Just as she thought that, Hanayo came out from the changing room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rin-chan!” Hanayo’s voice pulled Rin out of her thoughts. Rin turned towards Hanayo, and as they noticed one another, they both gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rin-chan, you look beautiful!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kayo-chin, you look so cute!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They exclaimed simultaneously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both blushed, realizing what they had said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do...do I really, Kayo-chin?” Rin asked hesitantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Rin-chan!” Hanayo exclaimed. She was embarrassed to say it, but it was so, so true. Rin always looked so beautiful to Hanayo, she truly shined, she was just so very bright, it hurt to look at her sometimes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin smiled, blushing deeper. “W-well, c’mon! Let’s go buy these, Kayo-chin!!” she said, grabbing Hanayo’s hand. Hanayo giggled, finding Rin’s rare embarrassment endearing. She let herself be dragged along by Rin, as usual.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they finished shopping, Rin and Hanayo left the store, the cat plush and dresses secured in Hanayo’s bag. They ended up in a plaza, looking up at a Christmas tree. They stood there in silence for a moment, just looking up at the tree. It was beautiful, a huge tree taking up the entire plaza and extending to the sky. It was decorated with a variety of ornaments, different styles, different colors. The rainbow lights shined brightly, but to Hanayo, Rin shined even brighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanayo carefully took Rin’s hand, holding it in hers. Rin glanced over at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kayo-chin?” She asked, a little confused. Rin had always been the one to take initiative in their relationship, the one to grab Hanayo’s hand and hold it warmly, and the one to twirl her around in a hug. Rin wasn’t used to this from Hanayo, but it was certainly a welcome change. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanayo turned toward Rin, red cheeks from the cold darker than usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>U-um, Rin-chan…?” she asked quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Kayo-chin?” Rin tilted her head. She sensed something different from Hanayo, a different energy from usual. It was strange, but not unwelcome. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanayo fidgeted a little, before seeming like she just told herself something and looking up with a determined glint in her eyes, but the blush from before still on her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rin-chan...can I kiss you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, Rin wasn’t normally someone to get embarrassed. On occasion, yes, like back when μ’s helped her to feel comfortable wearing that dress. This, however, was a whole different ordeal. Hanayo had never been this forward before, but it made Rin really, really, happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“K-kayo-chin..” Rin’s face was extremely red. She found it hard to get words out, so she just nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kissed softly, snow starting to fall around them. Hanayo felt warm, and thought to herself, the simple, but wonderful thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so happy.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>